Mémoire vive
by Liebheart
Summary: Él admiraba algo en ella y no era solamente el hecho de ser sincera ni su falta de hipocresía y en exposición vulgar, no. Él amaba la forma en que ella se deslizaba por el suelo, buscando y rebuscando el órgano latiente de cada víctima, degustando el platillo principal, el cual había cumplido la acción y reacción de una bomba vital. — Goddess, manténgase siempre a mi lado—


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en ¡Amigo Invisible!, perteneciente al foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **N/A :** ¡Espero te guste Reveire!

* * *

 _Todo es un mundo bacteriano. De hecho, nada nos pertenece. Y por eso no siento nada, nada realmente. **  
\- Arimura Ryutaro.  
**_

* * *

 **M** émoire **V** ive

...

...

El sonido de los huesos crujir se propagaba como una onda expansiva por lo largo y ancho del oscuro recinto. Más el sonido tenía ciertas connotaciones húmedas, el líquido manchaba los labios y gran parte de su piel, más sus manos de dedos finos y alargados se hincaban, rasgaban los tejidos, produciendo aún más ruido viscoso, siempre y cuando estuviera acompañado por un ronroneo, gentileza del usuario hambriento.

Él siempre la observaba, mientras ella tragaba y se bañaba en la lava roja de la muerte. Aquello lograba que los parásitos que dormían en su interior, aletearan tal mariposa interrumpiendo procesos orgánicos digestivos. Sus pupilas se dilataban y contraían, los bocados perfectamente cortados llegaban a su boca—caverna infernal— a la que llenaba y rellenaba del vicio goloso.

Ella reía y él tenía la sensación de que por dentro también lo hacía, la imitaba. Porque después de todo él era como ella.

Ella que era alta y esbelta, volátil e insaciable.

Ella que cantaba la canción sangrienta cada vez que desgarraba las cuerdas vocales de alguien más.

Esos trozos que alguna vez habían sido propios del capital de la humanidad, servían de ofrenda a la sirena mística de ojos tintineantes y canto celestial.

Ella se hundía en los terrenos oceánicos de una geodesia acuática, nocturna, cargando las penurias de la gula fetichista.

Y él lo comprendía, lo sabía e internamente lo aceptaba tal y como era expuesto y supuesto.

No había mucho de qué hablar, ella le complementaba el círculo vicioso, ese al que a veces él intenta disfrazar con buenos modales y actos refinados.

Él quien afina su voz y mueve sus dedos de bestia, al masticar la carne menguada de sentimientos e historias que no querría oír.

Él admiraba algo en ella y no era solamente el hecho de ser sincera ni su falta de hipocresía y en exposición vulgar, no. Él amaba la forma en que ella se deslizaba por el suelo, buscando y rebuscando el órgano latiente de cada víctima, degustando el platillo principal, el cual había cumplido la acción y reacción de una bomba vital.

Entonces ella arrastraba la lengua rugosa, por el relieve del órgano aun destilando energía y algo de resentimiento. Ella reía sádica, otorgándose la valiosa victoria de ser hábil cazadora.

Él pocas veces podría reconocer la envilecida matanza toxica penetrando cada poro de su piel perfectamente suave, porque ella jamás se mancharía su atuendo, eso sería desagradable y poco refinado.

Torcería su sonrisa al verla clavar sus garras y dientes en el corazón y lo poco que quedaba de él. Mencionaría lo grato que era pasar un momento con ella, aun fuera en esos términos, porque quien podría resistirse ante la exclusiva exhibición.

El aroma a rosas embargaba sus sentidos y extasiaba su esencia, no obstante ella siempre le brindaba el color pagano a la escena imaginaria, un cuento descolorido y carente de sentido sin su acción barbárica, esa que tanto la identificaba y la que él tanto deseaba observar cada vez que quedaban en verse para tal vez cenar juntos.

Él era caballero y un lord por excelencia, ella era el arlequín del diablo.

Ella exigía ** _—más, más, más, más—_** anhelaba hundida en una inconciencia paradisiaca, en el clímax quimérico.

Más el reía agraciado y alzaba su copa en forma de brindis.

Ella alzaba una ceja en respuesta, absolutamente desconforme.

 _ **—Bravo, bravo my lady—**_ pronunciaría excitado por demás, aplaudiendo en el orgásmico número.

No importaba cuanto odiara las formas ordinarias de su alimentación profana, él estaba seguro que ella siempre le agasajaría con esa compañía muy suya que encantaba a los ingenuos humanos de temprana edad. Ignorando a las masas hipócritas de fraudulenta moralidad y reinventada ética, apotegmas que él no lograba compartir.

Porque él también odiaba a esos que decían desentenderse de lo que confiere y conlleva una especie superior, depredadora, fieras disfrazadas de humanidad.

Como continuación de la proyección mórbida, él se reincorporaría, vistiendo siempre un impecable traje violáceo y remarcaría su acento inglés a su andar, aunque este no fuera el origen de un anglosajón caballero japonés.

Flexionaría la parte superior de su cuerpo y le tendería un pañuelo de seda a su diosa personal, le llenaría de halagos y alabanzas con la mirada sagaz y sonreiría de lado ante el gesto propio del agradecimiento.

Sin embargo ella cruel e impía, rechazaría de un manotazo el brazo tendido, con el pañuelo pendiente como un péndulo. Le sonreiría con los dientes jaspeados en tinta roja, para terminar su acto ajeno a cualquier ápice de exequátur, relamiendo sus labios, limpiando cualquier rastro o desperdicio de material fisiológico que mancharía su belleza mundana.

 ** _—_ Goddess, manténgase siempre a mi lado—**. El sonido llegaría a los oídos de Rize en forma de demanda y ella negaría nuevamente y como tantas veces.

Ella nunca seria de los suyos, por el simple hecho de que él carecía del dominio de los empíricos placeres de la vida.

El aire que albergan miles de recuerdos se renovarían como tantas veces, al traspasar el umbral de Ateiku, para redescubrir el encanto de una esencia oculta bajo un manto de inocencia llamado _Kaneki Ken._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hola!_

Bueno por empezar este es un regalito para Reveire, que en serio debo de disculparme por mi horroroso escrito estos son para mi, los personajes más complicados de todo el fandom! porque Rize...my goshhh es muy genial y no me sale mucho describirla, por eso lo siento lo siento! si te desepciona este cortisimo relato...

En fin espero puedas no odiarme mucho despues de esto :V

Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
